


Kristoff's Family

by StephaniD



Series: We Make It Work [8]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Elsanna - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Gen, Incest, Kristanna, Multi, Sibling Incest, icest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3379481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephaniD/pseuds/StephaniD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kristoff takes Anna to meet his adoptive family and things don't go exactly as planned.<br/>Chapter length varies wildly</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Kristoff's Family

"You're going to do fine, Anna." Elsa smiled. "Meeting your boyfriend's family isn't a big deal." They turned toward the knock at the door.   
"Kristoff, we gave you a key for a reason." Anna hollered, unlocking and opening the door, smiling up at her boyfriend.   
"Relax, Feistypants." He grinned and gave her a kiss. "You look great. Ready to go?"   
"Ready as I'll ever be." Anna grabbed her purse and gave Elsa a kiss before leaving.   
"How far away is your family?" Anna asked as they headed out of the parking lot.   
"Two hours. I should probably warn you they can be pretty loud. They’re also stubborn at times, and a little overbearing. And there's a lot of them. Just keep in mind they mean well."   
"You're not helping my nerves." Anna half-joked with a smile, tucking her hair behind her ear.

They listened to the radio for the majority of the ride. When they pulled up to a large house a short smiling black woman came out, followed by a handful of rambunctious kids of different ages and shades, and a giant dog.   
"Kristoff!" The woman cried.   
"Hey, Bulda!" He got out and hugged her warmly.   
"And you must be Anna, I've heard so much about you! Come on, no need to be nervous, we don't bite! Well, the baby bites, but she's teething. Come inside, dinner's almost done." The children all ran back inside at the sound of food, leaving Anna, Kristoff and the dog.

"Hey, Sven!" Kristoff caught the big dog as he jumped up, giving Sven a hug.   
"Kristoff, you didn't tell me you're adopted!" Anna whispered as she walked over to him.   
"Yeah, sorry, I forgot. Sven, no!" Kristoff commanded, but in Sven’s haste to greet Anna he knocked her over, slobbering all over her face, then hands and arms as she tried to push him away. Kristoff pushed the huge dog to the side and gave Anna a hand up. "Sorry about that, too." He grinned sheepishly.   
"You kids coming?" Bulda called.   
"Sven wanted to say 'hi' to Anna." Kristoff replied.   
"Rocky, go get me two hand towels, please. Suzanne, please go wake Grandpabbie from his nap. Anna, dear, you come through to the kitchen, we'll get you fixed up. Kristoff, you make that dog behave."   
"Yes, Bulda." Kristoff grinned, gently pushing Anna forward.

Inside the house was organized chaos, people of all races and ages were busy setting tables in both the dining room and the kitchen.   
"Kristoff's told me so much about you, Anna. How you make up games, how enthusiastic you are..." Bulda smiled as she handed Anna a warm, damp hand towel.   
"Really? He hasn't told me anything about you." Anna admitted as she cleaned her hands and arms.   
"He forgot to tell you I’m black, didn't he?"   
"Forgot to tell me he's adopted."   
"I don't know if he honestly forgets to tell people, or if he's trying to suss out racists." Bulda sighed. Anna chuckled and wiped Sven's slobber off her face.

"He forgot to tell you your girlfriend is invited, too, didn't he?" Bulda asked. Anna froze, the towel covering her face. "Don't worry, dear, we don't judge."   
"How, um... how much did he tell you about my girlfriend?" Anna's mouth was suddenly dry.   
"That her name's Elsa and that the three of you are very close. He says she's a very good friend. It's alright, Anna, it takes all kinds in this world."   
"It certainly does." Anna smiled hesitantly, trading Bulda for the dry towel.   
"If you're gonna yell at him, I'd recommend saving it for the ride home unless you want an audience." Bulda grinned at her. "You're certainly lucky to find two folks who love you so much."   
"I'm incredibly grateful." Anna smiled, tucking a strand of damp hair behind her ear.

"All good? Ready to eat?"   
"Ready."   
"We set places for you and Kristoff right here at the main table." Bulda motioned to the table in front of them, beginning to fill up with people.   
"Sorry that took so long, Sven didn't want to go on the leash." Kristoff entered with a baby. "Got Latonya, though." He set her in a high chair and buckled her in before attaching the tray with ease.   
“Anna, you can sit here, and Kristoff can sit right across from you.” Bulda smiled. A small old black man entered and everyone got a little quieter.   
“You must be Anna.” He smiled.   
“Yes. Are you Grandpabbie?”   
“Indeed I am. Have a seat, child, have a seat.” He sat heavily in the chair next to Kristoff as Anna perched in her chair, others taking seats around them.

Bulda passed Anna the serving spoon for the baked ziti sitting in the middle of the table and soon talk flowed normally. Latonya’s high chair was between Anna and Bulda, so the redhead spent a considerable portion of the meal picking up toys the youngster dropped. Even so she had a good time, talking with Bulda and Grandpabbie was easy, even when they asked about Anna’s girlfriend, and after dinner the young kids wanted to show off in the yard despite the chill, hollering ‘watch me’ as Kristoff whispered their names to Anna.

“You’re in trouble, by the way.” Anna informed Kristoff as they got in his truck. “I’d rather not argue in the car, though.”   
“You couldn’t have waited to tell me until we were closer to your apartment?” Kristoff sighed.   
“I waited all through dinner.” Anna replied. Kristoff just sighed and turned the radio on; the 2 hour long drive seemed to take 6 hours to Anna. 


	2. Big Fight

“Okay.” Kristoff parked the car and rested his forehead on the top of the steering wheel. “Okay. I’m in trouble because I told Bulda about Elsa.”   
“How could you, Kristoff?” Anna tried to keep her emotions in check, but everything came pouring out. “Do you understand what could happen if people found out?! I’m not talking losing friends or even family, I’m not talking being judged by strangers, I’m talking therapists and doctors and drugs! Elsa being accused of all sorts of things because I’m younger, maybe even going to jail! I’m talking never seeing my sister ever again!”   
“I’m sorry Anna, it just slipped out. I didn’t tell her Elsa’s your sister, just your girlfriend.”   
“How does something like that ‘just slip out’?” Anna demanded.   
“It was back when I found out. When I was trying to figure out how I felt about you.”   
“And you didn’t tell us because…?”   
“I’d promised you I wouldn’t tell anyone, and I didn’t want to freak you out. I figured I’d ask you after you met my family if you were cool with me telling them about Elsa, and inviting her next time.”   
“So lying some more.” Anna got out of the truck and slammed the door, marching toward the apartment building.   
“Anna, I’m sorry!” Kristoff called, following her. Anna paid him no heed, storming up the stairs and into her apartment.

“Hey, how- Anna?!” Elsa reached out toward her but Anna walked past, ignoring her girlfriend and slamming the door to her bedroom. Kristoff followed right after, knocking on her door.   
“Anna, please, I didn’t mean to. It was an accident. I know you’re mad but just… Call me or something when you’re calmer, okay?” He jerked away as something hit the other side of the door.   
“What happened?” Elsa asked quietly, frowning. Kristoff took a few steps away from Anna’s door.   
“I accidentally told my mom that Anna’s dating a girl at the same time as we’re dating and Anna found out, and now she’s freaking out about people finding out about you two.”   
“You should probably go.” Elsa stated.   
“But I didn’t say anything about you being related!”   
“Still, you should go. Please.”   
“Let Anna know I’m sorry, okay?” He sighed.   
“I will.” Elsa watched as Kristoff left, waiting until his car drove out of the parking lot to approach her sister’s room.

“Anna, Kristoff’s gone. Is there anything I can do?” She called through the door. Anna yanked the door open and hugged Elsa fiercely, shaking. Elsa guided them to Anna’s bed and pulled the girl onto her lap, holding her close and rocking. “I’m right here Anna, it’s alright.” She crooned occasionally until Anna sat up straight, taking deep breaths and looking Elsa in the eye.   
“Sorry.” She whispered with a sheepish smile.   
“Nothing to apologize for.” Elsa stroked her cheek. “Do you want to talk about it?”   
“What did Kristoff tell you?”   
“That he accidentally told his mother that you were dating a girl, but didn’t say anything about us being related.”   
“Yeah, he accidentally told his mom about us back when he found out about us. Turns out you were invited tonight, too. He was going to ask me tonight after dinner if I would be okay with telling his mom about you and then inviting you next time.”   
“Cover up his mistake with a lie.”   
“Yeah, except his mom guessed that he hadn’t told us you were invited so she told me about it. Also, he’s adopted. His family’s all different races.”   
“That doesn’t have anything to do with…” Elsa trailed off, confused.   
“I know, but just in case you ever do meet his family. ‘Cause he forgot to tell me. Anyway, when I found out he told someone about us I started panicking inside, and when I confronted him about it when we got home the panic sort of... All came out.” Anna admitted.   
“Okay. So now…”   
“Now I feel bad that I overreacted, but he’s still in trouble. He can wait a few hours to talk while I get more calmed down.” 


	3. Making Up?

“Anna.” Kristoff sighed immediately upon picking up the phone. “I’m really sorry.”   
“Me, too. I’m sorry I overreacted and started like, screaming at you. I shouldn’t have let my fear get the better of me.”   
“I shouldn’t have tried to lie to you.”   
“No, you shouldn’t have.” Anna agreed.   
“I should've told you Bulda knew about Elsa.”   
“When you accidentally told Bulda.” Anna added.   
“Huh?”   
“Kristoff, you should have told us that you accidentally told your mom _when it happened_. I’m not upset you accidentally told your mom, I’m upset you hid it from us for so long.” Anna explained. “Didn’t Bulda ever teach you it’s better to admit your mistakes than try to cover them up?”   
“Uh, she tried…”   
“Alright, talk to you later. I love you, Kristoff.” Anna sighed.   
“I love you too, Anna. So much.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for shortness! I'll make it up to you next Tuesday!


	4. Bulda Meets Elsa

“Hey, Kristoff, what’s up?” Anna answered her phone. She hadn't talked to Kristoff in a few days, figuring the man was giving her ample time to calm down.    
“I’m giving my mom the night off from running the house soon, I was wondering if you and Elsa wanted to say ‘hi’.”   
“Hold on.” Anna held the phone against her shoulder. “Hey, Elsa, do you want to meet Kristoff’s mom?”   
“She thinks we’re just girlfriends?”   
“Yeah.”   
“Okay.” Elsa smiled. Anna turned back to her phone.   
“Kristoff, Bulda knows we’re girlfriends, but you didn’t tell her we’re sisters, right?”   
“Right.”   
“You’re not lying to me again?”   
“No, Anna.” Kristoff sighed. “I haven’t said anything about you being related.”   
“Then Elsa and I are in. What’s the plan?” Anna grinned.   
“If you ladies want to come to my place next Tuesday at about 7 I’ll make dinner for all four of us.”   
“Sounds great. Normal clothes?”   
“Black tie. I expect both of you to be wearing black ties.” He teased.   
“Don’t joke like that, we will.” Anna chuckled. “Okay, see you then.”   
“Love you, Anna.”   
“Love you too. Bye.”   
“Bye.”

\--

Elsa rolled her eyes at her sister, but didn’t say anything as Anna adjusted her tie before knocking on Kristoff’s door. He answered and started laughing before even getting to say a word.   
“Yup.” Elsa deadpanned.   
“What is so funny?” Bulda asked, walking over. “Hello, Anna, so good to see you.” She pulled the redhead into a hug.   
“Hey, Bulda.” Anna awkwardly hugged her.   
“You must be Elsa. I’m Bulda, Kristoff’s mom.”   
“Very nice to meet you.” Elsa shook the woman’s hand.   
“Okay. Okay.” Kristoff gently, but quickly, pulled Anna’s tie off, tossing it blindly behind him.   
“Hey!” Anna protested as he straightened up.   
“Hush.” Kristoff placed a finger over her lips. “I want to do this right, and I can’t keep a straight face when you’re wearing that.” Anna frowned, but didn’t speak. “Alright. Anna, Elsa, I owe you an apology. I accidentally told my mom about you a while back, and instead of admitting my mistake, I got scared and hid it from you.” He sighed. “The adult thing to do would have been to tell you, and I’m sorry I acted like a little kid. I hope you can forgive me.”   
“Of course!” Anna hugged him.   
“We’re here, aren’t we?” Elsa chuckled, hugging him as well. Kristoff smiled and turned to his mom.   
“Bulda, I owe you an apology, too. I’m sorry I lied about why Elsa didn’t come meet everyone before. I should have explained the situation. I’m sorry.”   
“Well, you learned your lesson.” She hugged him, then pointed a warning finger in his face. “You don’t lie to me, Kristoff.”   
“Got it, Bulda.” He grinned sheepishly.

The women sat in Kristoff’s living room and talked while he worked in the kitchen. Anna retied her tie and grinned as Elsa helped her tighten and straighten it.   
“Why the tie? Why did it make him start laughing?” Bulda asked.   
“When Kristoff called and invited us I asked if we should wear something special and he jokingly said it was a black tie affair.” Anna explained.   
“So she decided the best thing to do was go find a black tie.” Elsa sighed.   
“Literality is a form of humor.” Anna defended, crossing her arms. “Hey, Bulda, I meant to ask, where did you get such a huge dog?”   
“Kristoff found him when he was just a pup, and I said we’d keep him if Kristoff paid for his food and vet bills.” Bulda smiled. “That was before we realized how big he’d get, but everyone fell in love with him and now Sven is like the family pony.”   
“And I’m still paying for food and vet bills.” Kristoff called from the kitchen.   
“He’s still your dog.” Bulda responded. “Once you find an apartment that will let you have him, he’s all yours.”   
“How big is he?” Elsa smiled. Anna stood to hold her hand where Sven’s head was on her.   
“He’s about this tall.”   
“Wow.”   
“When Kristoff came home at 15 with a stray in his arms we had no idea how big he was gonna grow. He was a big boy even then-"   
"Bulda." Kristoff groaned, but the woman continued with a smile.   
"So in Kristoff's big arms, this scraggly stray puppy looked normal size. The vet figures he’s part Irish Wolfhound, part Newfoundland, and a few other breeds as well.”

Kristoff finished making dinner and they ate around the coffee table, nobody caring about the lack of proper table. Afterward Bulda excused herself to the bathroom.   
“I feel like we should tell her.” Anna whispered.   
“Obviously we can trust her to keep the secret, right?” Elsa asked.   
“If we ask her not to tell anyone, she’ll take it to her grave.” Kristoff assured them. “What are you gonna tell her?”   
“That we’re sisters.”   
“Our relationship.” The girls answered, as if it was obvious.   
“Okay, your choice.” He carried the empty plates to the kitchen to give them a few seconds to talk privately.   
“So, yeah?” Elsa asked, smiling nervously.   
“Yeah.” Anna’s smile matched her sister’s as she squeezed her hand.

“Bulda?” Anna asked when she returned.   
“Yes, dear?”   
“In the um… Spirit of honesty, we have something to tell you.”   
“Don’t look so worried. I can take it.” Bulda smiled. “What, is there a fourth person in this?”   
“No, no.” Anna chuckled. “It’s just the three of us, but, Elsa and I…” She took a deep breath, Elsa squeezing her hand. “We’re sisters.” Bulda stood and stared at them for a few seconds, her eyes flicking between the girls’ anxious faces and their tightly clasped hands.   
“Well, whatever makes you happy!” She grinned, the sisters startling as she spoke suddenly and moved towards them, finding themselves in a bone-creaking hug. Kristoff just sat on the couch, smiling. “Obviously your parents don’t know, so you three are always more than welcome to stop by for a meal or a chat or anything you need. Heck, you can come for Christmas if you want.”   
“Thanks, Bulda.” Anna grinned, hugging her back. “Um, you can tell Grandpabbie if you think he can keep the secret.”   
“Honey, Grandpabbie knows so many secrets, one more is not going to faze him.”   
“Thank you, Bulda.” Elsa smiled.

“Okay, new topic.” Anna declared. “Why does Kristoff call you by your name?”   
“When I first started fostering him he was old enough to know that I wasn’t his mom, so I told him he could call me whatever he liked.” Bulda explained with a smile.   
“By the time I wanted to call her ‘mom’ it felt weird to switch.” Kristoff grinned. “So instead I asked if she’d adopt me.”   
“I still have the Mother’s Day card, full of the scrawl of a 10 year old boy, more than half of it crossed out…” Bulda smiled as Kristoff groaned. “Asking ‘Would you want to be my mom legally?’”   
“Asking the woman who’s raised you for the past 4 years to adopt you is really scary and confusing.” Kristoff defended. Anna just kissed his cheek.

They spent a few hours just talking and laughing and telling stories, until Kristoff stated he had to get Bulda home and the sisters agreed it was time to head to their own apartment. 


End file.
